Terran
The Terrans are the humans of the future. A fairly technologically advanced race with young psionic potential, the Terrans of the Koprulu Sector are descendants of humans originally send from Earth in stasis with the intention of being part of plan to colonize new planets.Underwood, Peter, Bill Roper, Chris Metzen and Jeffrey Vaughn. StarCraft (Manual). Irvine, Calif.: Blizzard Entertainment, 1998. The Terrans are the most fractured of the three races, human nature often draws the numerous Terran factions into conflict with each other. Indeed, the Terrans of the Koprulu Sector have found themselves in the middle of a war between the Protoss and the Zerg, and have struggled to survive amidst the war while also dealing with civil wars. The word Terran is a blanket term that applies to all the generations of humans descended from humans of the "Long Sleep" who spread to world after world.Neilson, Micky (December 18, 2000). StarCraft: Uprising. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 0-7434-1898-0 (eBook). The term is used synonymously with the word human; sometimes even to refer humans who do not descent from the "Long Sleep", although the latter practice's use is limited to entities of the Koprulu Sector.Duran: "My Queen, we have located a small Terran facility towards the rear of the Renegades' landing zone. There appears to be a number of UED scientists working within the compound, but we are unable to determine the purpose of their presence..." Kerrigan: "I know what they're up to. I suspected that the UED's control of the Overmind was tenuous. Tarsonis is too remote for them to maintain direct control over the Swarms, so they've sent these 'scientists' to coordinate their attack." Duran: "Cerebrate, focus your attacks against the Terran facility. All of the UED scientists must be killed. Only then will we be able to finish off these Renegade Zerg." StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Fury of the Swarm (in English). 1998. Humans of the United Earth Directorate based on Earth refer to themselves with terms such as humans, mankind or humanity.Gerard DuGalle: "Serve the Directorate, serve Humanity." StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Patriot's Blood (in English). 1998."The Overmind will undergo extensive research to ensure the safety of the United Earth Directorate and of all Mankind." StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Cinematic: UED Victory Report (in English). 1998. Overview The Terran are basically the same as humans of the twenty-first century, but they are slowly evolving into a psionically potent race, a small number possessing psionic abilities. Terrans have a genetic history of psionic power originating from their roots at Earth, although they are still generations away from reaching their full potential. Most have no psionic powers. The Terran are much more technologically advanced than current humans, but are still partly within the same "style", using projectile firearms and relying more on fossil fuels and nuclear energy than more futuristic forms of energy such as plasma. Early History Human technology and culture went through major changes after the twentieth century. One of the most important new forms of technology enabled the transfer of advanced technology to even the poorest third world nations, enabling them to acquire superior military technology such as nuclear weapons and challenge the former superpowers, both economically and militarily. At the end of the twenty-first century, private companies developed cybertechnology and genetic manipulation techniques, the latter eventually resulting in mutations ranging from enhanced senses to advanced telepathy. By the twenty-third century, the human population had reached 23 billion and was still growing, rapidly polluting the world and using up natural resources. World leaders continuously tried to slow population's growth. General opinion at the time was that Earth was moving towards total catastrophe. As the human gene pool warped as a result of companies working for their own profit, humanists, fundamentalists and other conservative organizations clashed with these corporations and their results, forcing many companies to close down. Violent terrorist and extremist groups were born from the civil unrest and eventually world was at a brink of total breakdown in society. The United Powers League :Main article: United Powers League On November 22, 2229, a new world order was created in an attempt to turn mankind's course. Known as the United Powers League (UPL), it replaced the defunct United Nations to work as its reincarnation as defender of humanity, bringing over 95% of Earth's population under its control. Only a few volatile South American countries remained outside its sphere of influence. The UPL claimed it was an "enlightened socialist" organization - one of its first acts was to attempt to end racial separation - but frequently resorted to fascist tactics. The Unitariate Commissions started attacking religions, banning many of them. in 2231.Hickman, Tracy (May 21, 2002). StarCraft: Speed of Darkness. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 0-671-04150-9. The UPL united much of Earth under its power, essentially destroying racism by removing cultural differences of humans and imposing English as the primary world wide language, resulting to ban of many countries' native languages. Project Purification While not a religious organization, the UPL embraced the philosophy of "the divinity of mankind". Actions of hard-line members of the UPL resulted in law being enforced which led to launch of Project Purification, its goal to remove mutations and unnecessary cybernetic prosthetics from the human population. The UPL sent troops around the world, imprisoning hackers, synthetics, the cybernetically enhanced, tech-pirates, and criminals of every kind in act that was known as the Project Purification. In the process, over 400 million people were killed. However, the UPL controlled the media to such an extent that the general population was not informed of these events. Despite its atrocious acts, the UPL successfully developed new advanced forms of technology. Many fields of science that had been largely ignored for centuries, such as space exploration, were reopened under the jurisdiction of UPL. The UPL developed warp drive and cryonic technologies, opening the frontiers of space; within forty years the UPL had founded colonies on moons and planets in the Solar System. The Long Sleep During this period, a brilliant young scientist named Doran Routhe made plans to consolidate his power within the UPL. He had not been involved in Project Purification, as his passion lay in colonization of planets outside the Solar System. Routhe was convinced that vast hoard of minerals and other resources collected from outside the solar system would make him one the most powerful men in the UPL. Thanks to his connections within UPL and some good luck, Routhe managed to get thousands of people captured by UPL as specimens for his project. The prisoners were brought in Routhe's secret laboratories with him planning to use them in his project to colonize new planets. Routhe and his science team secretly prepared to put 56,000 prisoners in stasis for transport but before this, Routhe, having carefully signed up all genetic and cybernetic changes in the prisoners and fed the information to supercomputer equipped with revolutionary artificial intelligence. The computer, named ATLAS prosessed the data and by multiple tests estimated how many of the prisoners could survive the hardships of the long voyage in stasis; only 40,000 passed these tests. These 40,000, people were loaded into four supercarriers designated the Reagan, the Argo, the Sarengo, and the Nagglfar and loaded for a one year journey into deep space to Gantris VI, an outlying planet. Only the Nagglfar had a navigation system; connected with the supercomputer ATLAS set onboard the ship. ATLAS scanned the prisoners en route, and discovered something unusual about them; a small proportion (less than one percent of the prisoners) possessed a mutant strain which augmented psionic potential. While currently weak, it would manifest in only a few generations. This information was logged and sent back to Earth. Originally the voyage was supposed to last only one year, however, the guidance system of the Nagglfar connected with ATLAS failed and all data regarding Gantris VI's and Earth's location were lost. Doran Routhe's experiments had become known by this time; his reputation was ruined when the ships traveled past Gantris VI.2007-10-08. SC:L Metzen Interview - Lore Exclusive. StarCraft Legacy. Accessed 2007-10-08. The ships traveled at faster-than-light speeds in hyperspace for nearly thirty years without destination. This event would become known as the Long Sleep. Eventually the warp engines of the ship reached critical levels, and after traveling 60,000 light years (across the galaxy)Blizzard Entertainment Staff. 2007-11-21. The Story so Far... Part 1: StarCraft. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2007-11-21. and 28 years traveling at warp speeds, the ships returned to normal space. Soon the ships engines failed and their life support system batteries were exhausted. Working with their emergency programs, the ships began to descent on nearest planets in the Koprulu Sector that could support human life. Reagan and Sarengo headed for planet which would later be known as Umoja. Sarengo, which had suffered heavy damage while hitting the planet's atmosphere crashed, killing 8,000 prisoners on board and leaving the Sarengo Canyon. Reagan was more lucky and successfully landed on planet's surface. After landing the ship's stasis program shutdown and the prisoners began to wake slowly. When they awoke, the survivors had no idea where they were or where Earth was, as they discovered that ATLAS had somehow erased all data of their journey from their computer banks. Argo landed on the planet Moria and her passengers would discover the same thing as Reagan's while searching trough their computer banks. Only people on board Nagglfar, which managed to land on the planet of Tarsonis, were able to access directly into ATLAS that their ship was carrying. Their fear's came to true; they would never see Earth again. Even if data concerning Earth's location would have still been intact Nagglfar was in unrepairable condition. Survivors of the three ships spread out on the three planets, making use of their ships the best they could while trying to survive in this "New World". The Confederacy and the New World With no means of communication with the three planets and being unaware of their neighbor the "Terrans", as they would be known, lived decades in total information blackout. After sixty years each planet had become prosperous colony, but Tarsonis was the largest and most advanced; its people having access to ATLAS. This allowed Tarsonians to built next generation spaceships, giving them the ability to explore nearby planets and eventually discover their neighbors. After becoming aware of each other, the three planets were able to benefit from their neighbors trough trade. Although Tarsonis attempted to convince the other two colonies to join in a conglomerate government, they refused, even as Tarsonis established seven new colonies on nearby planets, including Korhal, and her military power expanded rapidly. Soon Tarsonis declared a new form of government, an interstellar Terran Confederacy. Morians, having the system's richest mines in their control, were afraid that the Confederacy would interfere with their business. As a result a military government, the Kel-Morian Combine was founded to protect all Morian mining guilds that came into conflict with the Confederacy. This led to a rise of tensions between Moria and the Terran Confederacy, leading to the Terran Guild Wars. Terran at War During the four-year war, the Morians devised the Larscorp Goliath, which was well-suited to the constant urban warfare. Corporate information liberations stole the plans for the Goliath for the Confederacy, who built them as well. Space warfare was conducted between large battlecruisers and medium-sized gunships. The latter would eventually evolve into Wraith fighter after the war. After four years, the Confederates declared victory after "negotiating" peace with the Kel-Morian Combine. Moria was left independent, but its supporting guilds were annexed. Since then, Moria has founded new mining colonies and provided the Terran Confederacy with so much money that they are effectively immune to Confederate laws. As a response to the defeat of the Kel-Morian Combine, the Umojan government created a new military called the Umojan Protectorate. Terran Organizations :Main article: Terran Organizations The Terrans are the most fractured of the three great races; the factions often conflict with each other. This is a list of the most powerful and most influential Terran factions and organizations in the Koprulu Sector. *Kel-Morian Combine *Terran Dominion *Umojan Protectorate Terran Technology :''Main articles: Terran Technology and Terran gamplay The Terrans have greatly their technology since the 21st century. They have the ability to create space stations, modify memories and advanced weapons of war, such as the Battlecruiser, Siege Tank and recently the powerful Thor. They have designed effective spacecraft, such as the CF/A-17 Wraith and the Science Vessel. Terran bases are well defended with Bunkers and Siege Tanks. They have the ability to quickly repair their vehicles and structures in the field. References Terran Category: Races Terran